Anything but Mine
by lovemekillmekissme
Summary: written by a friend When Sango leaves for the summer Kagomes all alone, but will that change when a new boy shows up in town?


**Anything but Mine**

**Usually, Kagome would be looking forward to summer, but not this year. This year everything was different. This year her older brother, Souta, was going away to college. This year her best friend, Sango, had a boyfriend, Miroku. This year nothing was the same, except for Kagome.**

**For sixteen, Kagome was pretty normal. She lived with her mom, dad, and older brother in Strathmere, New Jersey. They owned a nice house that sat right on the sand. Her best friend, Sango, lived right next door. They had been best friends since the day they were born. Kagome was only eighteen hours older than Sango, but when they were together you could never tell who was older. Sango and Kagome were inseparable, except when Miroku was around. Miroku was Sango's boyfriend. He lived three doors down the beach and was born a few months before the girls. Growing up they were all best friends. Then one day Sango and Miroku became more than best friends. Ever since then it has been Sango and Miroku, the couple, and Kagome. She tried her best not to let it get to her, but there were days that were harder than others. Kagome never had a boyfriend. She was always just Kagome. **

**This summer wasn't like any other summer. Other summers it was Kagome and Sango, but this summer it was Sango and Miroku. Kagome was on her own again. At the end of school bonfire, Sango told Kagome that she was going away with Miroku for the summer so she wouldn't be around. That night Kagome cried harder than she ever cried before. The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. The sun was shining through her window and her curtains were being blown softly by the gentle ocean breeze. She went out onto her balcony and looked out into the ocean. There was no one around and for the first time in her life she felt truly alone.**

**She went back into her room and made her way down the hall past her brother's empty room. All of his stuff was packed into the back of his truck. The room seemed deserted. The walls had faded marks from pictures and the only thing that sat on the shelves was dust. He was all ready to leave for the University of North Carolina. Kagome wasn't as ready. Before last night she would have been ready, but now that Sango was leaving too, she had no one. Souta had always been her best friend. Whenever she had a problem he knew how to solve it. He seriously was the best older brother a girl could have. Now he was leaving her when she needed him the most. She went downstairs to the living room and found that no one was there. She heard voices outside so she went out to the front porch and saw her brother's truck packed with stuff. Her parents and Souta were standing on the curb.**

**"Are you leaving?" Kagome interrupted.**

**"Yeah." Souta responded.**

**"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"**

**"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."**

**"You didn't want to say goodbye?" Kagome asked fighting tears.**

**"I wanted to say goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you."**

**"Whatever. I'll guess I'll see you at Christmas."**

**"Kagome stop it. Come with me." He took her hand and led her to the back of the house. Together they walked along the sand. **

**"I know that this is going to be hard for you." he said to her.**

**"Yeah."**

**"I will always be your brother irregardless of where I live. Is that understood?"**

**"Yes."**

**"No matter what. I am always your brother and you are always my sister. I am a phone call away and if you really need me I can drive up. I'm always going to be here for you."**

**Kagome put her arms around his neck and he picked her up as he twirled her around. Feeling much better, they walked back to the house. They said their goodbyes and Souta got in the car to drive away. Kagome stood on the front porch and waved goodbye. She watched the back of his car drive down the road until it made a left-hand turn and drove out of sight. A few minutes later, she went back inside. She went upstairs to her room and got changed into her favorite red bikini. It was June 4****th****, the first day of her summer and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. She grabbed a towel from her bathroom and went out back to the beach. She lay in the sun the entire day. Later in the afternoon, she went upstairs and took a nap in the hammock on her balcony. After she woke up she lay there allowing the breeze to blow her back and forth for a little as she listened to the familiar sounds of the ocean. Amidst the sound of the waves and the seagulls she heard another sound. It was like a whisper compared to the others, but it was still there. Kagome sat up in the hammock and strained her neck to hear the sound. It was the strum of a guitar and it was being accompanied by someone singing. She listened to him as he sang of a lost love. She felt like a secret audience that the performer didn't know he was performing for. She listened to him until the music stopped. Then she went back inside and ate dinner with her parents. Later that night, as she was falling asleep, she heard the strum of the guitar.**

**The next day she awoke to the sun shining on her face. She got up and took a shower. As she stood in her steam-filled bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, she heard the strum of the guitar again. She quickly changed into shorts and a tank top and made her way to her hammock to listen to him. This once unfamiliar sound became familiar very fast. She felt mesmerized as she listened to him singing. At times she felt guilty for listening in on his performance, but she couldn't stop listening. He had her under his trance. Around noon he stopped playing. She wanted to see the face of the mysterious guitar player, but she didn't have the courage to show her face. Then, she saw him. He was standing on his balcony looking out into the ocean. She froze. She tried to get up and sneak into the house without him hearing her, but her plan was ruined when her foot got caught in the hammock. She fell to the deck with a huge commotion. Her face instantly turned ten shades of red as the mysterious guitar player rushed over to the side of his balcony.**

**"Are you okay?" she heard him ask.**

**"Yeah. I'm fine." she responded.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah. I'm fine."**

**"I'm Sesshoumaru."**

**"I'm Kagome." she said as she got to her feet. **

**The two stood in silence for a few minutes. Both seemed unsure about what to say.**

**"My family just moved in for the summer." Sesshoumaru said as he kicked his foot against the balcony railing.**

**"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. You'll have a lot of fun. It's really nice here."**

**"Will you be here all summer?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Another silence fell among the two.**

**"Well, I'm sure I'll have fun." he finally said.**

**"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around." she replied as she went inside.**

**"Bye." she heard him say as she closed the door.**

**She tried to go throughout the rest of her day without thinking about him, but found it to be difficult. She cleaned up her room and straightened up the living room. Then she went out onto her balcony and lay in the sun for an hour or so. Later in the after noon Kagome's mom came outside.**

**"Kags, we're going to a barbeque tonight around six." she said.**

**"For what?"**

**"It's the summer kick-off party. Everyone is going to be there."**

**"Alright."**

**"It's at Ayame's."**

**"Alright." Kagome said as her mom went back inside.**

**Around 5 o'clock, Kagome went inside to get ready for the barbeque. All day she was trying to decide if she wanted Sesshoumaru to be there or if she didn't. After much debate, she arrived at her decision; she wanted him there. She walked over to her closet and found her nicest tank top. It was a light yellow color that contrasted nicely with her sun kissed skin. She put it on on top of her brown bikini. Then she threw on a nice pair of shorts and ran a brush through her golden, blacke hair. She added a clip for extra effect. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want to look too nice. She was done with time to spare, so she waited patiently for her parents in the living room.**

**When her parents were ready, they walked the few houses down the block to Ayame's. You could hear the music blaring as you approached the house. All of the kids were out back by the hot tub while the adults were in the living room. Kagome talked with her friends, but she stayed on the lookout for Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. Eventually, he appeared. Naturally, he went over to the guys. Kagome kept her eye on him and secretly he kept his eye on her. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. Every time their eyes would meet they would both quickly look away. She didn't mind if he caught her staring. At least it meant he was staring back. Finally, he came over.**

**"Kagome, right?" he asked shyly.**

**"Yeah. It's Sesshoumaru right?" she countered even though she knew his name. How could she forget?**

**"I didn't know you were going to be here."**

**"Yeah. We come every year."**

**"That's cool. Ayame's mom invited us. She said it would be a good chance to meet everyone."**

**"Yeah. Practically everyone is here. Well, except my best friend, Sango, and her boyfriend, Miroku. They're away for the summer."**

**"So, you're alone this summer?"**

**"Yeah. Sango and I were going to spend our summer together, but I guess I was wrong. I guess it's good though because I didn't really feel like being a third wheel all summer."**

**"Yeah. I guess everything happens for a reason. Your friend leaves and I appear."**

**"Yeah. So is it just you and your parents?"**

**"Yeah. What about you?"**

**"Well, this summer it is. I have an older brother, Souta, but he's going to college in North Carolina. He left this morning."**

**"Wow. You must be a pretty unpopular person if everyone is leaving you."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I'm only kidding." he said sweetly, "Would you like to go for a walk?"**

**"A walk?" she asked trying to hide her surprise and the fact that her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her chest.**

**"Yeah. It was just a suggestion. The party's kind of boring."**

**"Sure. I'll go for a walk with you."**

**The two of them started off along the beach. At first it was awkward, but then she started to relax and Sesshoumaru seemed to ease up a little bit too.**

**"So, where are you from?" she asked trying to break the ice.**

**"Ridgemont, Pennsylvania."**

**"Is that far?"**

**"About four hours away."**

**"That's not too bad."**

**"Yeah. It's not horrible. Plus I like car rides so it doesn't bother me."**

**"I love car rides."**

**"Wow. We already have something in common."**

**"How long are you here for?" Kagome figured she'd find out how long he would be here before she got too attached.**

**"We leave September 3****rd****."**

**"So that's almost three months."**

**"Yeah. I wish I could stay longer."**

**"How do you wish you could stay longer in a place you hardly know?"**

**"That's what I like about it. I don't know anything about it. It is all new and different."**

**The two of them walked further and further down the shoreline as the sun was beginning to set. Kagome wasn't sure what she saw in Sesshoumaru and she wasn't sure why she was walking along the beach with a complete stranger. Most of all, she didn't know why all of that didn't bother her.**

**"Follow me." Kagome said as she led Sesshoumaru further down the beach and then across the street to the bay. She took him down to the edge of the water, where there was a small embankment of sand and rocks. It was totally secluded. She sat down on the pile of rocks and hinted for him to do the same. Sesshoumaru, though, was a step ahead. He didn't need her to hint for him to sit next to her; he wanted to sit next to her. The water from the bay was washing over their feet, the sun was setting, and Sesshoumaru was sitting right next to Kagome.**

**"This is really beautiful." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Yeah." she said as she turned to see Sesshoumaru staring right at her.**

**"I wasn't talking about the sunset."**

**"I kind figured you weren't." she said as she began to blush.**

**"So, how old are you Kagome?"**

**"Sixteen. How old are you?"**

**"Seventeen, but I turn eighteen on August 8****th****."**

**"I'm almost seventeen."**

**"When's your birthday?"**

**"August 5****th****."**

**"Well, happy early birthday."**

**"Thanks. Happy early birthday to you too."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Are you a senior?" she asked.**

**"No. I just graduated. I'm going to Drexel in the fall. What grade are you in?"**

**"Twelfth."**

**"Enjoy it. It goes fast."**

**"All good things do."**

**The two of them sat and watched the sun set a little longer.**

**"So, do you have any plans this summer?" he asked after the sun had disappeared below the horizon.**

**"Nope. What about you?"**

**"I didn't this morning, but I do now."**

**"Really? What?"**

**"You'll see."**

**"Okay. Well, do you want to start heading back?"**

**"Sure."**

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked back to Ayame's house along the beach. When they got back it seemed as though no one knew they were missing. The kids started a bonfire and everyone gathered around. Sesshoumaru never left her side.**

**The next morning, Kagome woke up to the wind blowing through her window, the sun shining on her face and Sesshoumaru playing the guitar. She got out of her bed and went out onto her balcony. When she saw him she knew the previous night wasn't a dream, but instead her new reality. Her life now included him.**

**When he saw her emerge from her bedroom, he pretended not to notice her, but secretly he had been waiting for her to awake and stumble through the door. She sat down on the hammock and allowed herself to sway back and forth. After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru stopped playing. Kagome walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked out into the ocean.**

**"It's really pretty out." she said to him.**

**"It wasn't that pretty before, but it's getting nicer out." he said. She didn't know it, but he was referring to her, "Do you think you could give me a tour today?"**

**"Sure." she replied almost instantly. She had been trying to think of an excuse to spend the whole day with him.**

**"Let me go get my bathing suit."**

**"Alright. Meet me out front."**

**She ran inside and quickly changed into a dark green bikini. She grabbed some shorts from a drawer and slipped on her flip flops. She grabbed a towel and ran a brush through her hair. She was ready for reality.**

**She explained to her parents that she was going to be taking Sesshoumaru on a tour for the day. They commended her on her good intentions. When she opened the front door she saw that Sesshoumaru was already waiting for her in his car. It was an old, black mustang. She ran down to the curb and jumped into the car. He sped off down the street. They spent the whole day together. She showed him the pier and the bay. Then they went swimming and ate lunch at the promenade. After lunch, they did more swimming. After they ate dinner, Sesshoumaru and Kagome went back to the spot where they had watched the sun set the night before. That night, long after the sun had set, Kagome found herself drifting off to sleep to the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach accompanied by the sound of Sesshoumaru playing his guitar. As tired as she was, she still tried to fight the sleep that was taking over her body for as long as she could. She kept fighting because she was afraid that she would awake to find that what she thought was reality was all a dream. She was afraid that she would wake up and Sesshoumaru wouldn't be there. For that reason, she fought sleep.**

**The next morning Kagome woke up to the usual. She went out onto her balcony to greet the morning and Sesshoumaru.**

**"So, what are we doing today?" Sesshoumaru asked from his balcony.**

**"You want to do something again with me today?" She questioned in surprise. She had never had a boy ask, let alone want, to spend the day with her.**

**"Absolutely." he answered matter-of-factly. **

**"Okay. Well, what do you want to do?"**

**"Can you teach me how to surf?"**

**"It would be my pleasure."**

**After Kagome ate breakfast, she went upstairs and got changed into her light blue bikini. Then she grabbed a towel. She grabbed two surfboards off of the rack on the balcony and raced down the stairs that lead to the beach. Sitting on the bottom step was Sesshoumaru.**

**"Are you ready?" she asked as she took a deep breath.**

**"Yes. I've been ready." he replied.**

**Kagome spent the entire day teaching Sesshoumaru how to surf. He had no talent, but she was willing to spend the rest of her life on the lost cause. Around 6 o'clock they went up onto the balcony and sat listening to the ocean. A little while later, Kagome's mom came up and invited Sesshoumaru to dinner. Kagome wasn't sure if she was happy or worried that Sesshoumaru was coming to dinner. She had never had a boy over before. **

**Kagome's parents weren't as embarrassing as she had thought. They asked him questions about his family and himself. He answered the questions with a sense of confidence and Kagome admired him for it. After dinner was over, Sesshoumaru and Kagome's dad went onto the front porch. Kagome helped her mom clear the table and wash the dishes.**

**"So is Sesshoumaru your boyfriend?" her mom asked as she handed Kagome a plate for her to dry.**

**"No. Me and Sesshoumaru are just friends." she answered very defensively.**

**"Sesshoumaru and I."**

**"Either way you say it we are still just friends."**

**"Alright."**

**After the dishes were washed, dried, and put away in the cabinet, Kagome and her mom went out front with they boys. The four of them sat and talked for a little while, but when it got closer to sunset Sesshoumaru asked Kagome's dad if it would be okay for the two of them to go for a walk. He said yes.**

**The two of them set off down the beach to their usual spot. Sesshoumaru walked where the ocean washed over the sand. Kagome wanted to stay dry so Sesshoumaru made it a point to kick water on her. She couldn't help but laugh. They made it to their spot as the sun began to set. Kagome sat down next to him, but Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him and held her close with his arms around her. Her heart raced when he first touched her, but after a few minutes it slowed. She realized that this was what she had been waiting for.**

**"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said softly.**

**"Sesshoumaru." she answered just as soft.**

**"I've been thinking about a lot of things."  
"Okay."**

**"I know we only just met and I know that you hardly know me. I also know you are the first thing I think of when I wake up, the last thing I think of when I go to sleep, and the only thing I think of during the day. I'm willing to do this if you are."**

**"Do what?"**

**"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?"**

**"Your girlfriend?" Kagome repeated as she tried to hide the sense of shock that had rushed over her body.**

**"Yeah. I'm sorry. Is this too much too soon?"**

**"No. I want this. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."**

**After she said yes, they sat in silence. Even though the sun had gone down, the sky was still a soft shade of orange. Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms as the sky gave way to darkness. After the last hint of orange had left the sky, Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked back home, hand in hand, beneath the stars.**

**To Kagome, the next few days seemed like a movie, and she was the star. She woke up to Sesshoumaru playing the guitar and they would spend the entire day together. When the sun was setting they would go to their spot and would stay there long after the stars had come out. Each day was new and exciting. She felt like she was living a fairytale. Never had she thought this would be happening to her.**

**One night when Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting on the balcony, Kagome's mom came up to talk to them.**

**"Kagome, I need to ask you a question." Her mom said.**

**"Okay." she responded.**

**"Sesshoumaru's mom and I have been talking about going up to Maine for the week to a spa. Dad and Bill would be going golfing. Would you guys have a problem with that?"**

**"No. That's fine with me."**

**"Well, there's more. Kids aren't allowed to go. It's only for adults. So you two would have to stay here for the week."**

**"Oh. Okay."**

**"Well, I've called Souta and he said that he would come up for the week to watch you guys."**

**"Mom we don't need Souta to watch us. We'll be fine."**

**"Are you sure? This is a big thing."**

**"Yes mom. I'm almost seventeen and Sesshoumaru is almost eighteen. We'll be fine. You guys go and have a good time."**

**"Alright. Sesshoumaru are you okay with this?"**

**"Yeah." he answered.**

**"Alright. I'll talk to your parents and we'll see." she said as she got up to leave.**

**Around 11 o'clock Sesshoumaru left to go home. The next morning Kagome woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her parents.**

**"Kagome. Your mother and I have talked and we've decided that we think you are responsible enough to stay home for the week." Her father said.**

**"Really?!?" Kagome asked trying to contain her excitement.**

**"Yes. We think that it is time we put some faith in you. We think that you and Sesshoumaru are both very trustworthy and we trust the two of you to stay home."**

**"Daddy, thank you so much." said Kagome with a huge smile.**

**"We will be leaving on July 2****nd**** and we will be coming back on the 10****th****."**

**"Okay. Thank you so much. You can trust us."**

**After breakfast was over, Kagome went up to her room. She put on a bikini and went out on the balcony to lie in the sun for a little bit. Sesshoumaru came over a little while later. The two of them played cards and then they went swimming. **

**"What are we doing on the fourth?" Kagome asked as they were jumping waves.**

**"I don't know. I have a few ideas." he responded with a smile.**

**"What?"**

**"I can't tell you."**

**"Please."**

**"No. It's a surprise."**

**"Fine. Did you hear that our parents said it's okay for us to be here alone?"  
"Yeah. They told me this morning."**

**"Are you excited?"  
"Yes."**

**"Me too."**

**On the morning of the 2****nd****, Sesshoumaru and Kagome's parents left for Maine. That day they went surfing. Then Sesshoumaru made Kagome dinner. They were sitting up on the balcony together when Ayame came by.**

**"Do you two have plans for the fourth?" she yelled up from the beach.**

**"No." Kagome answered.**

**"Yes. Yes we do." Sesshoumaru quickly corrected her.**

**"We do?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yes. We do."**

**"So do you or do you not because I'm having a party and I want you guys to be there."**

**"We do. Sorry."**

**"Alright. See you around." she said as she left.**

**"Will you please tell me what you have planned?" she asked Sesshoumaru after Ayame had left.**

**"No. It's a surprise."**

**As the sun was setting the two of them walked down the beach to their spot. He held Kagome in his arms as the sun went down below the horizon. They stayed there beneath the stars for what seemed like hours. When it started to get cold, they walked back home. Sesshoumaru and Kagome said goodbye at the bottom of the stairs. He kissed her cheek. That night, while she was falling asleep, she thought of Sango. She wondered if she was having fun with Miroku, wherever they were.**

**The next day Kagome and Sesshoumaru went swimming. That night, in return, Kagome made dinner for Sesshoumaru. After watching the sunset and waiting for the summer sky to fill with stars they walked home hand in hand. The next day was the fourth of July. Kagome woke up early and took a quick shower. It was only 8 o'clock, but the sun was already shining. She put on her bathing suit and combed her hair. She wasn't wasting any time. She went downstairs and packed a little picnic for the two of them. Then she went outside into the morning breeze. She climbed the stairs to Sesshoumaru's balcony. She slid the door open and walked into his bedroom to find him still asleep in his bed. At first she contemplated whether or not to wake him up, but quickly decided she should. She shook him softly. He eventually woke up.**

**"Happy Fourth of July." she said.**

**"Happy Fourth of July to you too." said Sesshoumaru as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.**

**"Get up and get changed. I'll be on the deck." she said leaving him in his bed.**

**A few minutes later he came out in a red and white bathing suit. He had only been in Strathmere a few weeks, but his skin was already as dark as Kagome's. She couldn't help but stare at him as he walked over to her. He was hers. They grabbed two surf boards from her deck and then they crossed the dirt road to the beach. He spread out a blanket for the two of them. Then they went swimming in the ocean. Around lunchtime they got out of the water and ate the picnic that Kagome had packed. Then they lay on the blanket with each other for a little bit.**

**"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Kagome asked as she rolled onto her stomach to face Sesshoumaru.**

**"You'll see."**

**After awhile they went back into the water. Much later they decided to get out and prepare for whatever Sesshoumaru had planned. They packed up their stuff and headed to Kagome's house. Sesshoumaru sat out on the deck while she took a shower. Then when she was done he got in. She grabbed a gray tank top from her closet and a pair of old jean shorts. She got dressed and combed her hair. When she was done getting ready she went out onto the deck and sat in the hammock. She lay down and closed her eyes. She was listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore when her phone rang.**

**"Hello?" she said when she answered it.**

**"Hi Kagome. It's Sango." came her best friend's voice through the receiver.**

**"Oh my God. Hi. How are you?" Kagome asked in shock.**

**"Good. How are you?"**

**"Good."**

**"Really? I would have thought that you would be having a miserable time by yourself."**

**"I'm not by myself. I met this guy…"**

**"A guy?!?" Sango interrupted.**

**"Yeah. He's here for the summer. He's staying in the Thompson's house."**

**"What's his name? What's he like? I need details."**

**"His name is Sesshoumaru. He's seventeen, but his birthday is August 8****th****, so he's almost eighteen. He's tall and he has dirty blacke hair and bluish-green eyes. He's an only child. He's really funny and really nice."**

**"Kagome, he sounds like a dream."**

**"Yeah. That's exactly what he is. He's like a dream and honestly if that's what he is, I hope I never wake up. We've been going out for a few weeks, but each day I spend with him seems like new. It's incredible. I can't even describe it."**

**"I am so happy for you."**

**"Yeah. So how's Miroku? How's your summer?"**

**"Miroku's good. He's sleeping right now. We're in Florida."**

**"That's so cool. Where have you been?"**

**"We went to Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina and now Florida. He said we might drive out to California, but we're not sure yet."**

**"Make sure you bring me something back."**

**"I will. Well, I just wanted to check in on you. I felt horrible just leaving you, but I'm glad you're doing alright."**

**"Yeah. Well thanks for checking in."**

**"Alright. Well, I'll talk to you later."**

**"Alright. Bye."**

**"Bye." Sango said as she hung up the phone.**

**"Do you really think I'm like a dream?" Sesshoumaru asked when Kagome hung up the phone.**

**"Yes." she said shyly. She didn't know that he had been listening to her conversation.**

**"I think you're a dream too."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. When I came out here this summer I never expected to meet you. I thought I was going to have a miserable summer, but the moment I saw you I knew that all of that was going to change. I knew that this summer was going to be worthwhile."**

**"I listened to you playing your guitar. You didn't see me, but I was listening." Kagome blurted out.**

**"I hoped you were listening."**

**"But how did you even know about me."**

**"I saw you that morning walking on the beach with your brother."**

**Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead.**

**"So are you ready for dinner?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Alright. Let's go."**

**They walked out front to Sesshoumaru's car. He drove them to the promenade. When they got there he parked the car and then they walked around. They got some hotdogs and ate them on the sand. Instead of going to their spot to watch the sunset, they decided to got to the pier to watch the sunset and then the fireworks. They got great seats on an old, wooden bench. Sesshoumaru put his arm around her. The sun had set. It was around 9 o'clock. Huge crowds had gathered to see the fireworks. Then a man, who was part of the firework crew, had come up to the pier. He explained that the fireworks were going to be postponed. Some of the fireworks had been defective so they needed to get new ones. The fireworks were rescheduled for the 9****th****. Disappointed the crowds began to disperse.**

**"I'm really sorry." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome.**

**"Why are you sorry?" she questioned.**

**"I don't know. I just thought that this would be really special for the two of us. I got your hopes up that I had some huge plans and now I have nothing."**

**"It's okay. I spent my night with you. That's all I really wanted."**

**"Alright. What would you like to do?"**

**"Want to go back to my house?"**

**"Sure."**

**They walked back to Sesshoumaru's car and drove to Kagome's house. When they got back there, Kagome got changed into her pajamas as Sesshoumaru popped popcorn. At first they just flipped through some TV shows, but then they decided to watch a movie. They put in the movie and watched it. Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome and she rested her head on his shoulder. After the first movie they put in another. This time Kagome put her head on his lap and Sesshoumaru stroked her golden locks of hair. Eventually, they fell asleep. The next morning, Kagome woke up first. She tried not to wake up Sesshoumaru but she was unsuccessful.**

**"Was I here the whole night?" he asked quickly.**

**"I think so, but it's okay. We only slept." she reassured him.**

**"Okay. If our parents were home we would be dead."**

**"Yeah. I know."**

**"So what do you want to do today?"**

**"I don't care. What do you want to do?"**

**"Want to go surfing?"**

**"Sure."**

**Kagome went upstairs to her room and got changed into her bathing suit while Sesshoumaru went next door to get his. They met downstairs. The entire day they surfed. That night they fell asleep watching a movie again. The next few days they followed the same routine. Then one morning Sesshoumaru woke Kagome up really early.**

**"Kags, wake up." he said softly.**

**"What?" she asked as she rolled over.**

**"Come with me."**

**She climbed out from beneath the blankets and pillows that were piled on the couch. It was freezing so she grabbed a sheet from the pile and wrapped it around herself. She followed Sesshoumaru out the back door to the beach. He sat down on the sand and she sat down next to him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her. She realized that she didn't need the sheet to keep her warm. All she needed was him. He held her close as the sun rose from below the horizon. Everything was peaceful. She concentrated on Sesshoumaru's breathing. Eventually, she fell asleep. After a little while, he carried Kagome back inside. He laid her down on the couch and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. When it was done he went upstairs and set up a blanket on the balcony. On top of it he set up a breakfast picnic. He went downstairs and woke up Kagome. She followed him up the stairs and out onto the deck. She was amazed.**

**They ate breakfast and then relaxed. After a little bit, they got changed into their bathing suits and went swimming. They spent the entire day in the ocean. Around 4 o'clock they went inside and took turns taking showers.**

**"Hey Ry. What should I wear tonight?" Kagome asked as she stood in her bedroom wrapped in a towel. Sesshoumaru was in the shower.**

**"Something nice. We're going somewhere special." he yelled over the shower.**

**"Like what?"**

**"Something nice."**

**To Kagome, he was no help. She looked through her closet. She settled on a white, halter sun-dress. It was a light-weight material and came to right above her knees. She combed her hair and decided to put a nice clip in it. She put on a little bit of make-up and went outside to wait for Sesshoumaru. About fifteen minutes later she felt him grab her waist from behind and she felt his body press against her. She could smell his cologne and she felt safe in his arms.**

**"So why are we all dressed up?" she asked turning around in his arms.**

**"Because I have plans." said Sesshoumaru.**

**"But why?"**

**"Because I do. You just need to trust me. We're going out somewhere, but you can't know where we are going so you need to where this blindfold. Okay?"**

**"Alright." she sighed. She put on the blindfold reluctantly, "Now how am I supposed to get to wherever we are going."**

**"Just trust me." he said as he gathered her into his arms and carried her down the stairs to his car. At first she was afraid, but then she realized that in his arms she had nothing to be afraid of.**

**He placed her in the passenger seat of his car and put her seatbelt on. Then he ran around the front of the car and got in. He started the car and then off they went. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other in Kagome's hand. He was hoping that by holding his hand she wouldn't be as apprehensive. He was always right. To Kagome it seemed like they were driving forever, but she didn't mind because she was with Sesshoumaru. Eventually, the car came to a stop. Sesshoumaru got out of the car and then he went around to Kagome's side. He opened her door and helped her out. He took her blindfold off.**

**"Welcome to the best seafood restaurant on the East Coast." he said with a smile.**

**He took her by the hand and led her up to the front door of the restaurant. From the outside, she knew that this was a classy place. He led her to the front of the line, to the host.**

**"Stephens. Party of two." he said confidently.**

**"Right this way Mr. Stephens." the host responded as he led them through the restaurant to a table out on a back terrace that overlooked the ocean.**

**"Our best table in the house." he said placing two menus on the table, "You're waiter will be right with you."**

**Sesshoumaru pulled out Kagome's chair for her and then gently pushed her in. Then he took the seat across from her.**

**"Sesshoumaru. What is all of this for?" she asked in a daze.**

**"What would you like to order? You can get whatever you want." he responded with a huge smile.**

**"I'm not sure."**

**"Well, I say that we start with clams casino as an appetizer and for dinner we have some surf and turf. How does that sound?"**

**"It sounds good."**

**The waiter came a few minutes later and took their order. The sun was beginning to set and their only light came from candles that were situated along the railing and on the table.**

**Across the table, Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a gaze.**

**"You look amazing tonight Kags. Honestly." he said quietly.**

**"Sesshoumaru."**

**"No. You do. You look amazing."**

**"Thank you."**

**After they were done dinner, they got back into the car. The sun was beginning to set.**

**"Now where are we going?" Kagome asked as she put on her seatbelt.**

**"To the next part of the date."**

**"How many parts are there?"**

**"You'll see."**

**They drove back to Strathmere as the sun was setting. By the time they got back it was entirely dark. He pulled up in front of the pier, where the mid-summer fair was in full swing.**

**"Part two." he said with a smile.**

**"There's a fair in town?" she asked as the lights from the rides reflected on her face.**

**"Yes there is. Now follow me."**

**He took her by the hand and led her through the crowded fairgrounds. She heard the sounds of children laughing, the crash of the carnival rides, and the pinball bells. He led her up to the Ferris wheel. After standing in the line for a few minutes, they got on the ride. As they got on the ride, Sesshoumaru gave the carnival worker $10 and up they went.**

**"Sesshoumaru why did you give him money?" Kagome asked.**

**"So we could ride."**

**"But don't you give them tickets?"**

**"Not at this carnival."**

**"Alright." she said as Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder.**

**They went around and around. Then finally it stopped. They were at the top. From the top you could see everything.**

**"I totally forgot!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**"Forgot what?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

**"There are fireworks tonight."**

**"There are?" Sesshoumaru asked acting oblivious.**

**"Yeah. They got cancelled from the fourth and got rescheduled for tonight."**

**"Oh yeah. I guess it's a good thing we came out tonight." he said with a smile.**

**"Yeah."**

**With that she placed her head back on his shoulder.**

**"Sesshoumaru why aren't we moving?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of being stuck at the top.**

**"I don't know. Maybe they're stopping it for the fireworks." he answered.**

**"Really? What if it is broken and we are stranded up here?"**

**"Well, at least we are stranded together." he said with a smile.**

**With that the first fireworks began. They had the best seats in the house. Sesshoumaru kept his arm around Kagome and she kept her head on his shoulder. She didn't want it any other way. After about twenty minutes, the grand finale of fireworks began. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. He could see the reflection of the fireworks on her suntanned face. He made his move. Slowly he moved towards her. His lips pressed against hers and he kissed her. Her heart raced. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. **

**When the Ferris wheel started again, Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear, "Happy one month anniversary." **

**A few minutes later they got off the Ferris wheel and they walked back to the car. Sesshoumaru drove them back to Kagome's house.**

**"Sesshoumaru I had such a great time." she said as he turned off the car.**

**"I'm glad, but it's not over."**

**"There's more?"**

**"Yes. Follow me." he said as he grabbed her hand.**

**He led her down the beach to their spot. He had a blanket set up and a picnic basket sitting right next to it.**

**"Sesshoumaru." she sounded like she was about to cry.**

**"We never had dessert." he said with a smile.**

**The moon was shining over the bay. He lit a few candles and they ate their dessert of Oreo cookies. After they were done, Sesshoumaru laid down on the blanket. Kagome lay down next to him. Her body seemed to fit perfectly inline with his. She could feel his chest rising and falling. She turned over and found herself look right into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again. This time his lips seemed to linger longer than before. After he moved away, she pressed her lips against his. Then she pulled away. Finally, he kissed her harder and deeper than before. This time he didn't pull away and Kagome didn't want him to. While she kissed him back millions of thought ran through her mind, but at the top of her list was the fact that she had never made out with a boy and she hoped that she was doing it right. She hoped that everything was right.**

**A few minutes later, she pulled away. She rested her head on his chest. His heart was racing. She took a deep breath. She was in awe. He leaned down and kissed her again and she kissed back. As the night went on, it seemed that each time seemed less awkward. **

**"Do you want to go swimming?" he asked a little while later.**

**"I don't have my bathing suit with me." she responded.**

**"That's okay." he said as he got up and took off his shirt.**

**She couldn't believe what was happening. She wasn't sure if she should watch him or turn away. Respecting his privacy, she stared at her feet and waited to hear the splash of the water before looking up. She saw all of his clothes in a heap on the pile of rocks. She turned her back and took a deep breath. Within a minute or two she was jumping into the bay with Sesshoumaru. Her clothes in a pile right next to his.**

**The moon reflected on the bay. Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms. She could feel her skin pressed against his. He leaned in and kissed her. Everything was quiet. She felt like this was the only place she wanted to be. She wanted to be living in this moment for the rest of her life. In that moment, she was the most important person in his world. He was the only thing she could think of and the only thing he wanted to think of. She was his everything, but she didn't even know. She knew that he loved her and she loved him. She didn't know that without her he would die. For that reason, he tried to never thinking of his life without her.**

**Much later, the two of them got out of the water. She got changed back into her dress and he got changed into his shorts. He packed up the blanket and basket, while she sat on a nearby rock. When he was ready, they walked back to the house hand in hand. When they got there. Kagome got changed into her pajamas. Sesshoumaru was getting changed in the guest room. When she was done she stood on the balcony. Once again, he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel her back press against his stomach. She rested her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. She couldn't smell his cologne as strong anymore, but she could still smell it. It quickly became her favorite smell. They stayed like that for awhile. Then they lay down in the hammock. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and he put his arm around her shoulder. He rocked them slowly back and forth. She felt herself drifting off to sleep. This time she didn't try to fight it because she knew that when she woke up the next morning Sesshoumaru would be there. Also, she knew that her dreams could never match up to her reality. Knowing that she welcomed sleep. **

**The next morning she woke up very early. Sesshoumaru still had his arms around her. She looked up at his face and saw that he was still asleep. She felt his chest rise and fall with each, slow breath that he took. She slowly began to drift back off to sleep. Later she woke up to the sun shining on her face. The hammock felt empty. She rolled over onto her side and noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Her heart dropped. She sat straight up in the hammock. At the bottom of the hammock, Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair.**

**"Good morning." he whispered.**

**"Good morning." she responded. **

**"Are you okay?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. I just…I thought…I thought you left."**

**"I promise. I will never leave you."**

**He got up and kissed her.**

**"What were you doing." she said after he pulled back.**

**"Watching you sleep." he admitted.**

**She blushed.**

**That day, they went swimming and laid in the sun. Later that evening, their parents came home. That night Sesshoumaru slept at his house. **

**The next few weeks were like a dream come true. Most days they spent swimming in the ocean or lying on the sand. Some days he drove her around in his car and other days they listened to the sound of the ocean from the hammock. For the week of her seventeenth birthday, their two month anniversary, and his eighteenth birthday, Sesshoumaru drove her to a little cottage that sat on a lake in a quiet town in Rhode Island. The entire week was breathtaking. They spent her birthday walking around the quiet town and that night he made her dinner. For her birthday he got her a necklace with a Ferris wheel charm. **

**The next few days they stayed up late and slept late into the afternoon. The cottage had a kitchen with a breakfast nook, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a closed in deck. It sat right on the lake. There was a small dock that jetted out into the lake. They spent many nights on that dock. For Sesshoumaru's birthday Kagome made reservations at a restaurant in town. That night they slept on the dock and watched the sun rise over the lake in the morning. The next day was their two month anniversary. They swam in the lake and then ate dinner on the dock as they watched the sunset. That night, beneath the stars, Sesshoumaru said "I love you" for the first time. Although startled, she responded "I love you too." They were lying on the dock beneath the stars when Sesshoumaru kissed her. ****She felt his hand touch the small of her back. A few minutes later, she gently undid the buttons of his shirt. That night they were together on a new level. It was a level that they both had thought about, but at the same time had not. It was a level that they hadn't expected to reach, but at the same time didn't regret reaching it. Afterwards, they stayed up and watched the stars fade and the sun rise. He held her in his arms the entire time.**

**Later that day, they drove back to Strathmere. The next few weeks seemed to fly. They did everything in their power to spend every minute with each other. Although they lived in the moment, they knew that they didn't have too many moments left with each other. Sadly, the last day came. Sesshoumaru woke Kagome up before the crack of dawn and carried her down to the beach. He wrapped the blanket that he had brought around the two of them. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun rise one last time. That day they swam and soaked up the last few rays of the summer sun. That evening, they ate dinner on the balcony and when the sun began to set they went to their spot. They walked hand in hand down the beach. When they got there, he held her on his lap.**

**"This is beautiful." he whispered in her ear.**

**She looked at the sunset, knowing full well what he was talking about, as she allowed a few silent tears to roll down her face. Once the sun had set, they spent an hour or so lying beneath the stars. Never had she felt so small. Eventually, they started their last walk back to the house. All of the lights were out along the beach. She held her shoes in her hand as she felt the sand squish between her toes. She made sure that Sesshoumaru's hand never let go. When they got back to Kagome's house they set up a pile of blankets on the balcony. Their parents were away for the week, so they knew they were entirely alone. It was their last night together and they weren't about to say goodbye. After they reached that level for the second time, Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms. She could hear his heart racing deep within his chest. She knew that she was the one that made it race like that and it brought a slight smile to her face. She listened to the faint beat of his heart and she tried to memorize the sound.**

**"Kagome, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much." Sesshoumaru said softly.**

**"I love you too." she said choking on her words.**

**"This summer has been the best summer of my life. That day I saw I you I knew that you would take me on a journey I would never forget."**

**"Sesshoumaru, please." she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He felt the warm drops rolling down her cheek and onto his chest.**

**He continued, "This summer was unforgettable. I can't even explain how much it has meant to mean. I can't explain how much you mean to me. You are my world and nothing will change that. In the morning I'm leaving. I'm going home. Our summer will be over. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. Most of all, I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine."**

**"What am I going to do without you?" she sobbed.**

**"When I saw you that morning I told myself not to get too attached, but I knew that it was going to be impossible. Kagome, you may not know this, but the moment I saw you fall, I fell for you. I fell for you like I have never fallen before. I gave you everything I had and I don't regret a moment of it."**

**"It's my turn." she said taking a deep breath, "The night before I met you I was a wreck. My best friend had left me. She just left without so much as a goodbye. I was left stranded for the summer. I saw you and I knew that all of that was about to change. You proved to me that all guys aren't the same. You proved to me that people's lives can change in a minute. Mostly, you proved me wrong."**

**"I love you so much. I want you to know that. I need you to know that. I need you to know how beautiful you truly are. I don't think you hear it enough. You need to know that you have changed me. You have made me such a better person. You have made me so much more grateful. When I look at you I know that I must have done something right because I don't deserve you."**

**"Sesshoumaru,"**

**"No. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and that is not a lie. You have so much to offer, but you just don't know it. To most people you are a shy, quiet girl, but to me you are so much more. You are the girl who I gave the best three months of my life to. You are the girl who stole my heart. You are the girl who took my breath away again and again and again. You are the girl that I fell head over heels in love with. That's what you will always be."**

**"Sesshoumaru, I don't want this to end. Why does it have to end?"**

**"I don't know. I don't want it to end either, but all good things do. Tomorrow I'm going home. Tomorrow life goes on. I'm going back to Ridgemont and you are staying here. I'm going to college and you are going to be a senior. We're going back to our lives. Tomorrow we are going to be leaving each other for the first time in three months. For the first time in three months we are going be away from each other. At first it is going to be hard, but we can do this. We can do anything. You taught me that."**

**She let herself cry. She no longer tried to hold back her tears. She knew that they didn't have much longer to be with each other. She felt Sesshoumaru's chest falling and rising. She remembered the first day she met him. She remembered her foot getting stuck in the hammock and she remembered looking for him at the party. She remembered him kissing her beneath the fireworks and she remembered skinny-dipping with him in the bay. She remembered falling asleep in his arms amidst the piles of blankets on the couch. She remembered watching the sunrise and she remembered him giving her his jacket on nights when it got cold. She remembered the smell of his cologne and the feeling of his body against hers. She remembered his blue eyes and his golden hair. Above all, she remembered them.**

**His voice seemed to get further and further as Kagome closed her eyes, "Kagome you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and you need to know that. You need to know that I fell for you from the first moment I saw you and each day after, I fell for you over and over and over. I never stopped falling."**

**The next morning Kagome woke up to the sun shining through her window and the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the beach. She rolled over in her bed and her heart stopped. She threw the blankets off of her and ran down the stairs. She ran up the stairs to Sesshoumaru's balcony and threw the sliding glass door open. The room was deserted. All of the drawers were empty and there were no sheets on the bed. Tears streamed down her face as she ran out front. Sesshoumaru's car was gone. She fell to her knees in sobs. He was gone.**

**She cried for hours. Her pillow soaked and smeared from her tears and mascara. Finally, she decided to go for a walk. She made her way down the beach alone. It was the first time she had been alone in three months. She wasn't sure how, but she ended up at their spot. Suddenly, it didn't seem like much. Looking down at it, she didn't know what they had seen in it. It was just a pile of rocks, but beneath that it was so much more. It was a huge part of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She made her way down the piles of rock to the small embankment. She leaned back on a rock and started throwing little pebbles into the bay. Behind her she heard the roar of a mustang's engine. Her heart skipped a beat. She immediately stood up and saw Sesshoumaru standing beside his car. He ran down to her. Tears streamed down her face as she felt Sesshoumaru's warm embrace. He picked her up and spun her around in circles.**

**"I couldn't leave you. I couldn't." he said as he choked on his words.**

**"Promise me that you won't leave me ever again." she said as she pressed her lips against his.**

**"I promise. I will never leave you."**


End file.
